Edward and Bella
by goddessofvampires118
Summary: its about Edward thinking on what Bella wants so now his family thinks it time to ........


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything else but this story is mind idea and it's copyrighted by me (not really).But don't go change anything the name and the plot of the story or even steal ideas. Because it not nice on stealing peoples work after they took their time on doing and writing. I wish I own Edward and Emmett though.

Edward and Bella

By, Nicole Leard

Bella wakes up after Edward changes her. Couple of nights ago Edward was thinking more clearly now on what Bella wanted and she kept telling him that 'I want to be with you for ever' and that keeps hitting Edward in his mind that she wants to be like him and his family and she really loves me and wants to be with me forever even if it does mean giving up everything on her family trying to keep her safe. Then Edward was thinking again I don't think I can change her by myself I will need help on making sure I was doing right but who I don't think Carlisle will be up to it if I change her and I think Esme be willing to watch me do it. Then another vision pop into Edward's mind again it won't hurt on going asking if it would be okay or ask for help. So Edward went to go talk to Carlisle to see if it would be okay.

"Carlisle will it be okay if I change Bella, but before you talk let me explain on why I want to change her. The reason is a couple of days ago she told me she wants to be with me forever and I told her no I don't think I can do that to you. Everyday after we had that conversation what she said is hitting me hard though my mind, see Carlisle I love her really much and she loves me I wish there will be away that me and her can be toghter forever. I have never been this happy since you change me. So now I'm asking you can you please help me on changing her?" Edward said.

Carlisle was thinking it would be better for her to be change then trying to keep her safe. Then right then and there Esme walk in and said 'I think that is a good idea Edward'. Well I know but then Carlisle just gave up and said 'fine I will help out too'. But before Edward could start talking again Bella walk in and said 'I help out with what'.

"You said you want to be like us right" Esme said.

"Yeah" Bella said.

"Well Edward come to Carlisle and asks him if he can help out on changing you and well we both said yes." Esme explains.

"So when are you guys going to change me" Bella asks.

They are just waiting to decide when to change her it might me to night or tomorrow when she goes to get her stuff from her dad's house and just say here with them. Nobody knows what's going on just yet. They are just sitting around trying to figure out some kind of plan on her father on letting her go and stay with them.

"I have and idea why don't she run away from him when he is at work." Jasper said

"How about not unless you want to end up in jail" Edward said

"Ok now how about Carlisle and Edward and Bella go with her and explain that she wants to leave home and come live with the Cullens." Rosalie said

"Why are you helping out on this Rosalie I thought you never like me because I what I was?" Bella said

"Well it looks like I can gave you a shot because I never felt it was okay to really get to know you." Rosalie said

"Well if we are going to do this then we should get going before your dad thinks we are nuts and try's to arrest us for something stupid that we are just trying to explain to him that you don't want to live her." Edward said

"Hey Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme can you come with us because I can sense it that James if going to try to fellow us and try to bit me." Bella said trying to get her shoes on. But on what she just said means that their mouths are going to drop and ask what was that I meant by that I can sense it.

"What do you mean that you can sense stuff?" Emmett said

"What I mean is I know what is going to happened before it happens because I'm a witch" Bella said

"You're what" Alice said

"Witch with powers I had them since I was born" Bella said trying to explain.

"I think its cool having a witch in the family." Carlisle said. They all got into 3 different cars and took off Edward and Bella got in the car with Carlisle. Rosalie and Emmett all in one car which they fight about which got to take. They both said 'fine we will just go ask Esme on what car we should take'. "Esme which car should we take." Emmett ask

"I think you should just take Edwards car" Esme said

"Fine go ahead but you fill it up with gas than" Edward said. Jasper and Alice and Esme got in Esme car and took off with everyone else. They finally got to Bella's dad house and still no sign of James. They all got out of the car and Edward and Bella and Carlisle went to go knock on the door and told the rest of them 'to stay here just in case James shows up'.

A/N: Sorry I just stop here to make you think on whats going to happening next and I also hope you like it. You can review this story(that will be great) and you can email me at or 


End file.
